Scott Steiner
Scott Carl Rechsteiner (Bay City, 29 de julho de 1962), mais conhecido pelo seu nome de ringue Scott Steiner, é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Steiner trabalhou na World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling e em outras promoções, formando dupla com seu irmão mais velho Rick, na dupla chamada de The Steiner Brothers. Carreira *Jim Crockett Promotions / World Championship Wrestling (1988–1992) *World Wrestling Federation (1992–1994) *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995) *Retorno a WCW (1996–2001) *World Wrestling All-Stars (2001–2002) *Retorno a WWE (2002–2004) *Circuito independente (2004–2005) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2006–2010) *World Wrestling Council (2010) *Retorno a TNA (2011-2012) *TNA/Impact Wrestling (2017) *Retorno a Impact Wrestling (2018) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Frankensteiner'' – 1980s–1990s; used rarely as a regular move thereafter **''Steiner Flatliner'' (Reverse STO) – 2002–2004; used rarely as a regular move thereafter **''Steiner Recliner'' (Standing camel clutch) **''SSD – Steiner Screwdriver'' (Vertical suplex piledriver) – 1990s; used rarely thereafter **Twisting double underhook powerbomb – mid–late 1990s *'Signature moves' **Elbow drop **Inverted DDT **Military press drop **Múltiplas variações de suplex ***Belly to back ***Exploder, sometimes from the second or top rope ***Northern lights ***Spinning side / Overhead belly to belly, sometimes from the second or top rope **Super Samoan drop **''Steiner–Line'' (Lariat) *'Com Rick Steiner' **'Finishing moves' ***''Steiner DDT'' ***''Steiner Device'' ***''Steinerizer'' **'Signature moves' ***''Steiner–Line'' / German suplex combination *'Managers e valets' **Ted DiBiase **Eddie Gilbert **Missy Hyatt **Stacy Keibler **Rhaka Khan **Midajah **nWo girls (Tylene Buck, April Hunter, Shakira (Kim Kanner), Midajah e Pamela Paulshock) **Shakira (Kim Kanner) **Vincent **Tojo Yamamoto *'Apelidos' **'"The Big Bad Booty Daddy"' **'"Big Poppa Pump"' **'"The Genetic Freak"' **"Freakzilla" **"Superstar" **"White Thunder" Campeonatos e prêmios Wrestling amador *'National Collegiate Athletic Association' **1983 Division I Big 10 - fifth place **1984 Division I Big 10 - runner up **1985 Division I Big 10 - runner up **1986 Division I Big 10 - runner up **1986 Division I All American - sixth place Wrestling profissional *'Continental Wrestling Association' **CWA Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Billy Travis (2) e Jed Grundy (1) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling'1 **NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Rick Steiner *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Rick Steiner *'New Wave Pro Wrestling (Itália) **NWPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling America''' **PWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Rick Steiner *'Ring Ka King' **Ring Ka King Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Abyss *'Stars and Stripes Championship Wrestling' **SSCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'United Wrestling Federation' **UWF Rock 'n' Roll Express Championship (1 vez) – com Rick Steiner *'National Wrestling Alliance/World Championship Wrestling' **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Rick Steiner³ **[[WCW World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 vez) - com Rick Steiner **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) – com Rick Steiner **WCW World Television Championship (2 vezes) **NWA Pat O'Connor Memorial Tag Team Tournament vencedor em 1990 – com Rick Steiner² :*8º WCW Triple Crown Champion :*6º WCW Grand Slam Champion *'World League Wrestling' :*WLW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Kyle Roberts *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Association (Indianapolis)' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship(1 vez) **WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Jerry Graham, Jr http://www.wrestling-titles.com/us/in/wwa/in-wwa-t.html *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **WWF Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Rick Steiner *'Worldwide Wrestling Alliance **WWWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards''' **Tag Team of the Year award (1990) – com Rick Steiner **Match of the Year (1991) – Steiner Brothers vs. Hiroshi Hase e Kensuke Sasaki, WCW/New Japan Supershow **Best Wrestling Maneuver award (1989, 1990) – Frankensteiner **Five Star Match – Ric Flair, Larry Zbyszko, Barry Windham e Sid Vicious vs. Sting, Brian Pillman, Rick Steiner e Scott Steiner (WarGames match, WrestleWar) *'TNA/Impact Wrestling' **TNA/Impact World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Booker T (1) e Eli Drake (1) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'''Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI Tag Team of the Year (1990, 1993) - com Rick Steiner Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW en:Scott Steiner S